Indicating washers typically have protrusions to indicate when a desired tension has been achieved relative to a structural fastener assembly. Indicating washers may include arch-shaped protrusions with a uniform width along their length and a rectangular or semi-circular shape that is symmetrical about an axis perpendicular to a rotational axis of the indicating washer. As the traditional indicating washer is compressed by the fastener bearing surface during installation, the arch-shaped bumps flatten thereby increasing the contact area of the indicating washer relative to the fastener bearing surface. Due to the shape of traditional bumps, flattening increases the contact area and consequently friction of the bumps relative to the fastener bearing surface. Increased friction may result in variations in fastener rotation thereby leading to under or over tensioning and potentially failure of the fastener. It would be desirable to improve indicating washers to control friction and compression forces to facilitate accurate and consistent fastening.
Providing an improved indicating washer system for enhanced control of fastener tensioning would be helpful. Such a system may prolong the useful life of the fastener and reduce unnecessary stress on the joint. It would be desirable to employ an improved indicating washer to limit friction and compression loads, for example, between the indicating washer and fastener. It also would be desirable to provide an improved indicating washer for more accurate and stable tensioning of joints.